


Before We Say Goodnight

by mercyescribe



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Heavy Petting, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Thighs, recent breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyescribe/pseuds/mercyescribe
Summary: “Do you wanna know who I like?”Marco considered this. Did he? Did he want to? This information was going to break his heart.“Dude. You don’t have to tell me anything, you know?”“I’m asking you if you want to know though.”And there it was. Tom had thrown the same bone back, the same chance to stop and look the other way, play it off, go to sleep. Marco didn’t take it though.“...Sure. Tell me.”“It’s you.” Tom did not hesitate for a second, his words poured out with heaviness, thick sugar. All love. And Marco could feel it, it was driving him insane. So much so that he didn’t quite understand him. “I...I think I like you, Marco.”Or how Tom and Marco finally confess.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 59





	Before We Say Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so sooo much Gabs for commissioning me! This was a fun one, and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Marco kept his hands together as he went to bed. Everything was awkward that night. The looks, the soft goodnights, the tones of their voices too. He didn’t want to ask about the situation, and before he knew it Tom was sleeping on the floor of his room. He was tense and nervous, not knowing what to say. Was he supposed to ask about what happened that evening? Tom’s expression was somber and heavy, Star’s was too. He was expecting her to come to him, talk to him and try to laugh about it but this time, she seemed to have so much in mind that she didn’t bother explaining anything to him. The heaviness of her crown had been too much for her. It was probably that that got her so out of touch, so distant. Marco had to respect her boundaries, but couldn’t help but feel he was pushed to the side. She saw her glance one time or two, eyes sparkling as much as her magic did, and knew that she wasn’t entirely sad. It was probably a simple set back for the rest of her journey, or there was probably something going on in her heart that she wouldn’t disclose for now. And Marco agreed on that, keeping his distance and his words to himself, so much so that he promised to himself to keep silent as he allowed Tom to sleep in his room, even if that alone had begun to test his limits.

The Prince waited for him to prepare the bed, crossing his arms and looking down at him with a certain melancholy that couldn’t quite be described into words. Marco’s mom always said that the eyes were the windows of the soul. Tom had many. So it was difficult to thoroughly catch the rhythm of his song when his tune had many instruments going on. It was expected for the prince of hell to go through that turmoil but his silence was unexpected. His looks were too, and the peace in which the night fell upon them felt as if it wasn’t supposed to be that way. Marco had been interested in Tom for so long now that knowing that he was going through something difficult, and being aware that he was not going to be able to help him, at Marco from the inside out. It was a guilt that wasn’t supposed to be there. Why were relationships so complicated? And why was he the poor bastard who decided to like a man from the underworld? It wasn’t fair. His feelings would never be corresponded, no matter how much he tried to make them evident.

Knowing this, and convinced that there wasn’t much he could do, Marco couldn’t sleep. He was being showered by the light of the moon, a silvery layer that enhanced the color of his eyes. Choosing sleep, he opened his mouth to take a deep breath, but Tom spoke to him from the shadows of the room, voice mellow and collected. He denied him of sleep. At least for now. 

“So, I broke up with Star.” 

“Oh,” So that’s what it was. Marco kept his face directed at the window, the sky slowly opening up to a patch of clouds. “I’m sorry about that, dude.” He was answered with a single sigh, and a heavy pause before the conversation kept going.

“It’s alright. You know… I kinda let it go too far.”

Odd. But Marco didn’t question his wording. Maybe it meant something different in his mother tongue.

“That’s what you think?”

“Oh no, I’m sure of it. I know I messed up.”

He sounded so miserable. Marco would’ve loved to get up and hug him, but there were some things he wasn’t supposed to do. He had to hold those things sacred for the sake of their friendship. He had to keep this one no matter what. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t all  _ that _ bad. You two are still friends.”

Tom moved over his sheets. 

“Not really. I don’t think I can be her friend after this happened… ”

“Jeez, dude.”

Marco didn’t mean to sound dismissive, but Tom’s reaction was appalling. It was so absurd to even think of them not talking. They were supposed to be husband and wife for the sake of their kingdoms, were they not? So this would be a huge problem for both the queens and the crown. Marco just hoped that it would pass one day. Tom, instead, took the silence as damming, so he kept talking. 

“Hey, I don’t mean to sound pessimistic. I’m just trying to be honest here, man.”

“T-That’s okay, Tom,” Was it? Marco’s head was spiraling. He didn’t want to get caught up in the middle of this and as much as he liked Tom, he was worried about Star too. So he spoke with a different tone. “So, you were with her just because?”

Tom replied immediately, not modulating the volume of his voice. 

“What? No! No. Of course not. I- I loved her.”

That was the truth. They loved each other so much and Marco could only stare and wish he was the one holding his hand. He looked at their nuzzles, the way they danced… they understood each other in a way Marco could never do. But what kind of friend would he be if he didn’t support Star? He smiled, bitterness seeping in. “I know you did. You did everything you could to be with her, huh?”

Tom was laughing now, combing his hair and nuzzling the pillow. 

“I know. Kinda cringe.”

It wasn’t, he was a passionate man, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“So, what happened then? What changed?”

That was when Marco noticed that the silence had much more to say than just hesitation. There was something holding Tom’s tongue back. He was calculating his words, wondering if it would be prudent to continue or not. Marco could’ve just let it go, play it off, close his eyes and go to sleep but Tom pursed his lips and considered what he was going to say. Instead of leaving it in the air, he said it anyway, darkness riding his words. The cravings punctuated the tone of his voice, so eager. 

“... So much happened. I realized so many things… I met so many people...”

Marco’s already fragile heart crashed over the soft sheets. That wasn’t good to hear, and his mind had already imagined a reason for his sudden choice of leaving Star.

“Huh.”

“I know I sound kinda vague. But I don’t know how else to explain it.”

Marco knew he had heard enough. He didn’t need anything else to understand the circumstances he was in. Tom was going to say something he didn’t want to hear, he was about to open a door he wasn’t going to be able to close. And for what? Because he had to do it? Because he was his friend? Marco swallowed hard and spoke without registering his words beforehand. Apparently, that was his favorite move to do when he was messing up and his nerves took flight.

“You don’t have to explain a thing.”

“Well, but can I?”

“Yeah. You can tell me anything, Tom.”

And then Tom scooted closer, eyes peeling off Marco’s clothes. He was looking his way, it was obvious. The moon was probably finding the plates of his three eyes as a perfect place to reflect its light. Marco could see it. They would look glorious over the gray undertone of the earth’s mother. So sweet, he could stare at it all day. However, he didn’t move an inch. Tom didn’t take long to engage in conversation. 

“I think I like someone else.”

Just as he thought. Marco’s mind went numb, his hands did too but he didn’t shut up.

“Does she know?” 

“I think she suspects. I think she always did… and I know she’s not mad at me for that.” Again, that was odd and Marco wanted to stop but he couldn’t. He asked again, hating himself for doing so.

“Who else knows?”

“Just me and you, Marco.”

“Thanks...for telling me this.” But the pain had already set on his chest. No, this wasn’t good to know. These were horrible news for him and for the rest of his days. Tom broke the cycle of his mind, appealed to his softness and reached out for him, this time with a voice that reigned supreme amongst the ones he used. It was sultry, intentional, hot. Marco’s body was shaking now. 

“You wanna know who?”

“Hmm?”

“I said, do you wanna know who I like?”

Marco considered this. Did he? Did he want to? This information was going to break his heart.  _ But you can’t help it, Marco. You have to keep doing things that make you feel like shit. _ He thought, and this time, he gave Tom a chance to step back. 

“Dude. You don’t have to tell me anything, you know?”

“I’m asking you if you want to know though.”

And there it was. Tom had thrown the same bone back, the same chance to stop and look the other way, play it off, go to sleep. Marco didn’t take it though.

“...Sure. Tell me.”

“It’s you.” Tom did not hesitate for a second, his words poured out with heaviness, thick sugar. All love. And Marco could feel it, it was driving him insane. So much so that he didn’t quite understand him. “I...I think I like you, Marco.”

“Say that again?”

“I like you.”

It finally set it on him and he didn’t know what to do. His mind was gliding, his chest was floating, his eyes were open. There was no way they would just go to sleep now, not when Marco was shaking like this. Tom got up immediately, gaining a strange reaction from Marco when he felt him close to the bed. He was like a scared child, lips trembling. 

“Woah um… ”

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry Marco,” He tried to touch him, Marco knew this. And he let him. He let Tom grab his hand, push it close to his chest. “I know how unfair I am, I know that I just broke up with her.”

“Yeah.”

“And telling you this right after we broke up is… not good timing.”

“Yeah...”

“But listen… I don’t want to keep hiding things anymore. It took me a while to admit it. Do you think this was easy for me?”

Marco chuckled for a moment, still connected to Tom. “No. I know these things are not easy for you, ever. You’re a pretty stuck-up dude.”

Tom laughed, softly touching him, getting even closer. The heat from his naturally fire-drunk skin helped Marco to stop shaking. “See? That’s what I like about you.” Marco was still staring at the window, but he felt Tom touching his shoulders, resting his chin on them, purring. “You’re honest… and you make me feel so safe like I can be honest with you too.”

It was a strange way to connect their emotions, but it worked. Marco faced him, finally, and stared at the man whom he thought at first was the scariest person he had ever met. It was good to see him become more human. His influence could certainly be seen in him. “Y-You make me feel safe too, Tom. I really like you too.”

Tom’s reaction was not expected. He grabbed Marco by the shoulders, impressed. “You do?!” But that only made him look even more human with those big eyes and fangs. Marco touched him back, his chest burning. 

“Oh my god, Tom. I thought it was obvious!”

“W-Why would I  _ ever _ think you want that?” And just like that, his gentle demeanor came through. It was something he had shown only to a few people, even Marco. But now this vulnerability was all for him. Tom had grown so much, he had truly taken his therapy to heart and now he was a mellow guy who just wanted to love and be loved in return. He wanted the same things Marco did. “You have everyone else’s attention. Even Star’s sometimes.”

“Well. Star knows I’m not… into girls.”

“Oh.”

So sweet. Marco touched his chest now, and Tom drew closer to him. They both knew what was going to happen from now on. “I’m sorry I guess I should’ve tried harder.” The Prince contemplated Marco’s skin. He saw the way the light of the moon fell on his shoulders, how it gleamed and stood there like a fresh pool of fountain water. He was thirsty. He had to drink.

“No. But I was dumb too, for not noticing.” Touching Marco’s cheeks too, his moles and freckles, Tom smiled. He was happy to be born and to be there, sharing a bed and a heart with the human he loved. “I’ll make it up to you, Marco. From now on I won’t hide a thing.”

“You won’t be able to hide it.” The Human replied, sensing their bodies getting closer, their hands melting over the heat.

“Right. Because there’s no use pretending that I want something else than you.” 

The silence made them fall naturally into a kiss. It was a soft, innocent kiss. Lips barely touching, they wanted to get used to the way their temperature changed. Tom listened to the beat of his heart, the way his body was flowing to the right places… this Human was beautiful, and he was his. Finally.

Pushing away to grab his hand, Tom kissed it languidly. There was a pause that marked the beginning of something that neither of them wanted to stop. 

“You said you wanted to be a queen. Do you want to be my queen?”

Marco chuckled softly, kissing back his hand, smiling after he did it. “That’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

The Prince took it as a challenge, laughed with him, and took the momentum to grab control, touching his hips and waist. “Yet. I have more in store. Only for you, baby.” Before Marco replied, Tom was already exploring the edges of his body. There was no fear over his skin anymore, no more trembling. Tom’s fingers were warm, smooth but that was expected for the hands of a Prince, made to love and own. Marco wouldn’t mind becoming his. At the end of his thoughts of submission, Marco felt the heel of Tom’s open palm reaching down to his crotch, kneading and stroking his half-masted dick. The Human’s mouth stayed open, his body was shaking again, but this time out of joy and excitement. Tom’s intention was clear and intense, purring close to his mouth, kissing him at times, biting his lips too. There was some rage left on every kiss as if he wanted to chase away the thoughts of his soul-infected mind. 

“That’s right, don’t fight it,” Tom growled low, dominating the situation as he pushed Marco’s shorts down, softly giving a thorough stroke to his cock, letting him know he was not going to go ignored. The Moon was watching, and Marco had truly never felt like this. Under the sheets, loving each other like this, aching to find the edges of their souls… to unite and conquer. To be bright and true. To love without any more fear. 

“Put your thighs together, Marco.”

He obeyed, and Tom quickly grabbed him by the hips to turn his face to the window, pressing their bodies together as Marco looked up at the moon. He wondered what would it be of them if he had fallen asleep if he had simply not obeyed his heart and hid away in his shame. But his time inside his head came to a halt when Tom pressed a known hardness between his skin, moving back and forth to emulate something they wanted to do for a long time now. Marco moaned, looked down, and saw the slick coming from Tom’s cock. It had a decent girth, but Marco hadn’t thought about that at all before this day. He had loved Tom for who he had become, and to see him aching for him; keeping a hand on his chest and neck, brought him so much happiness that he couldn’t put it into words. Tom was stealing them all. 

“You like this?” 

He did. And his begging came soon, turning his head towards him to meet with this fiery passion, that love he wanted to see for so long. Tom wanted him, he liked him. That alone was bringing his heart to new heights. “T-Tom please- I’m gonna come-”

“Good,” Tom kissed him on the neck, bit him too. Marking his ownership over the human, Tom made sure the bite was deep enough so people could see it. There would be no blood though, only pain. And he later kissed it softly, apologizing as he softly stimulated his partner now, his soulmate, his best friend. “Come for me. Good boy.” 

Marco groaned, moaned into his hands, and came unapologetically hard, riding his orgasm with spasms that met Tom’s own excitement. He came soon after, the squirts met Marco’s sheets, his hands, and legs. He had never felt that excited to be marked like this. 

“I’m sorry-” Kissing his shoulders, the mark on his neck, Tom purred like a cat who didn’t know what meant to be loved. He kept his position there, hugging Marco. This time with no intention to explore or stimulate any further. This was pure devotion, the same interest that peeked as they met for the first time. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great.” Breathing hard, slowly, Marco’s eyelids were slowly closing. Tom kissed his neck again, licking and nuzzling. 

“God if only I knew before… I’m sorry I took so long.”

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry you’re a dummy.”

A chuckle and a playful pull from his chest, Tom whispered into his ear; voice a few octaves lower. “Now don’t test my patience, princess.” Sharing their hearts now, Marco laughed too and didn’t say a thing as he stared back at the moon, wondering how long would it take for both of them to go to sleep.

As Tom would prove to him, it wouldn’t be anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Remember to hit me up on my twitter so you can scream at me.](https://twitter.com/mercyescribe)


End file.
